


Google Reads Fanfics: Just Like You

by mmcgui12sthings



Series: Google Reads Fanfics [9]
Category: Holes (2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bi-Curiosity, F/M, Fanvids, Sexually Explicit Autocorrects
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:00:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25351267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmcgui12sthings/pseuds/mmcgui12sthings
Summary: Soraya Sevillo-Walker is sent to the Green Lake Detention Camp for Boys, but she doesn't know why. Can she survive without the D-Tent Boys discovering her secret? And apparently Zig-Zag is going to be bi by the end of it all?
Relationships: Zigzag (Holes)/Original Character(s)
Series: Google Reads Fanfics [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633351
Kudos: 1





	1. The Bus Ride

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Just Like You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25055878) by [mmcgui12_gmu_holes (mmcgui12_gmu)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmcgui12_gmu/pseuds/mmcgui12_gmu_holes). 




	2. Mr. Sir




	3. Can't Run Away




	4. The Laundry Room




	5. The Lay of the Land




	6. The Boys of D Tent




	7. The First Dinner




	8. Rising Early for the First Morning




	9. The First Holes for Stanley and Soraya




	10. Soraya Meets the Warden




End file.
